


Dealing with Jerks Like You

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Doumeki likes Watanuki and sweets, Either or both bro, First Meetings, M/M, Waiter Watanuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name's Watanuki. I'll be your server today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Jerks Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some really pretty waiter!Watanuki fanart (if they belong to you, kudos! They were in a college, so I don't know where they belong or to who), as well as some other AU stories floating around, and I couldn't resist~ So, self-prompted again, hehe.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"My name's Watanuki. I'll be your server today, can I start you off with some drinks?"

Doumeki rest his head on his hand and watched the dark-haired server track across the café. He was kind of cute. Doumeki wondered when he was going to take his order, because he was starving. In the meantime, he was doing the creepy thing and watching the waiter, who's name was apparently Watanuki. It wasn't like Watanuki had noticed, anyway. The café was busy today, almost too busy for Doumeki's liking, but it assured that the cute waiter wouldn't notice he was staring.

He didn't have anything else to do right now, anyway.

Oh, no, that Watanuki was coming over now, yep, he was headed in his direction.

Doumeki straightened up.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Watanuki asked, sounding forcefully cheerful as he placed the menu down in front of him.

Doumeki tilted his head slightly. He was nothing if not honest, and saw no reason to be different now. "Pretty bored, waiting on you."

Watanuki froze slightly, only slightly, his eyes flicking up to meet Doumeki's and he was probably thinking _who is this guy and is he really going to pull me up on how busy it is, it's not my fault, jeez_ , going by the look in his gaze. But he recovered, offering a (forcefully) apologetic smile that still managed to warm Doumeki's chest. "I'm sorry about that, we've been hit by rush. Anyway, my name's Watanuki, I'll be taking care of you. Can I get you-"

"Green tea and okonomiyaki," Doumeki interrupted, pointing at the menu.

Watanuki gaped at him.

He really was adorable. The hair and the glasses and the way that his mouth had fallen open slightly, lips parted in surprise, and then-

"You don't have to interrupt me!" Watanuki hissed, although he had lowered his voice. "I'm not exactly having the best day here, let alone with jerks like you!"

Doumeki blinked in surprise, and Watanuki seemed to realize that he'd just snapped at a customer because the surprised horror spread across his face, and Doumeki had to fight a smile because, well... This boy was a handful, wasn't he? Doumeki could just imagine what he was like to hang around with outside of his job. Why he was attracted to loud mouth, attitude-ridden people? Well, they did say ‘opposites attract’...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Watanuki muttered. "Just... don't tell my boss, it's been a long day, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Doumeki shrugged. "Buy me dessert and I'll call it even."

Watanuki stared at him, apparently taken back again. "I can't even afford to buy _myself_ dessert."

"Bring me dessert," Doumeki altered his statement, "we'll split it, and call it even."

"Split it?"

Doumeki nodded silently.

"Uh." Watanuki glanced up, and one of the customers across the room waved for him. "... You'll have to wait," he muttered, looking back at Doumeki. "I've got other orders... I have a break in twenty minutes, and I'll see what I can get you, then. If you don't wanna wait, then-"

"I'll wait," Doumeki interrupted.

Watanuki frowned slightly but then huffed a breath and turned away. "I'll get your tea and okonomiyaki." He scribbed a note onto the order pad. "You're Order #17. Um." He glanced over his shoulder. "... What's your name?"

"Doumeki."

"... Fine. I'll bring you your black-mail sweets later," he murmured, and marched away.

Doumeki finally did smile to himself as the waiter walked away. Did he just set up a date? He thought that he might have just set up a date. He hadn't done that in forever.

... And if the date went bad, he still got half priced sweets, after all.

 


End file.
